This invention relates to a golf training apparatus, and more particularly to a golf training apparatus involving head gear.
It is a common practice among golfers to use training devices in order to perfect their stance and/or their swing. Some of these devices are part of equipment available for use at driving ranges or on the golf course, and some are portable units which are owned by golfers and are used in small areas such as a home or an office.
It is well known to those persons who have tried to play golf that they must learn to address, or strike, a golf ball properly, so that it may be accurately driven in a straight direction. To a novice, it seems perfectly natural to turn the head along with the body when swinging the club to strike the ball. However, the experienced player knows that he must hold his head steady and keep his eyes on the ball standing in front of him throughout the full swing. Head movement will cause the golfer to improperly move other portions of the body, thus preventing the golf club from making the proper contact with the golf ball.
Considerable practice is generally needed in order to acquire a proper swing. Even a veteran player may need occasional reminders or retraining with respect to movement of one's head during the golf swing. Undesirable head movement is often difficult to detect. The golfer has so many aspects of body control on his mind during the swing, that it is often difficult to detect improper head movement, much less overcome such movement.
Many attempts have been made to enhance the control of head movement through a variety of means. For example, there are practice discs which can be attached to a wall, against which disc the golfer places his head in order to learn to swing without turning the head. Additionally, there are a number of visual signalling devices such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,303,244; 3,729,200; 2,461,826; and 2,077,318. Additionally, there are devices which disclose audible signalling devices such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,098,509; 4,560,166; 1,569,766; and 1,668,023.
In Emerson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,166, a relatively complex device is shown which features among other components a microphone and an inhibitor switch, which cooperate to sound a audible signal. Similarly, Van Krevelen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,509 discloses a visor having a bell secured thereto such that any movement of the visor will cause the ringing of the bell. Murphy, U.S. Pat. No. 1,668,023, discloses a visor having a cord clipped thereto. At the opposite end of the cord is a magnet which is attached to the striker of a gong. Excessive head movement pulls on the cord which in turn raises the magnet. When the movement becomes too excessive, the magnet detaches from the striker thereby sounding the gong. Finally, McArdle, U.S. Pat. No. 1,569,766, discloses a golf practice apparatus and head movement detector wherein a cap has a line secured thereto, as well as to a sound box positioned on a tripod. Excessive head movement causes the ratchet within the sound box to emit an audible noise.
Another golf swing training apparatus is disclosed in Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,539, wherein a head piece having a visor to which a bracket is mounted is disclosed. A retaining pin is secured to the bracket by a cord, with the pin thereafter being inserted in the ground to result in a fixed distance between the inserted pin and the bracket on the visor such that any unnecessary head movement will be more readily appreciated by the wearer of the head piece.
Other golf training devices have also been proposed, however, none of them have disclosed a relatively simple yet effective device for correcting improper head movement. Many of the above discussed devices are awkward or complex mechanisms which are not practical for actual use on a golf course.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an improved golf swing training apparatus or the like which provides a simple, yet effective means for controlling head movement during a golf swing.